


玫瑰上的雨滴

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 第一次吻和想象中绝不一样它会多出或少些什么
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Chinese Translations of Works by Luckei1/Floorcoaster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589620
Kudos: 8





	玫瑰上的雨滴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/gifts).
  * A translation of [Raindrops on Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700099) by [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster). 



> 译者声明：该是罗琳的都是罗琳的，情节的Luckei1的，我只拥有译文。

你知道大雨将至时天空的那种晦暗吗？所有颜色都不同了——天空黯淡，但花红得耀眼、青绿的草闪着荧光。空气里......弥漫着来世的味道，没有一点烟火气。也许我不是真的属于这里，也不活在此刻。

有时我觉得她就和那时的世界一样醒目。我不是在说她穿衣与众不同或是光鲜亮丽，至少不是字面意义上的这些。我最能注意到她时我都没在直接看着她，或者说，她刚刚好停在我视线边边角角。我的余光总能看到这种......光华。或者，你叫它光晕也行。但说实话，那不算是能看得到的东西，你要凭感觉。那也不是能轻易弄懂的东西。懂它需要时间和耐心，但不会有人在这上面浪费生命。

* * *

她不是那种会在雨中热吻的人。她只是不是。但问题是，她希望自己是那种在雨中和男人热吻的女人。曾有一段时间，她都能清楚地尝出她的渴望，但理智还是把她拉回了地面，不切实际、多愁善感，根本就是所谓五分钱的浪漫。老套、陈词滥调——每个头脑发热的女人和女孩大概都动过这样的念头，都曾幻想过于暴风雨中湿透全身而后热吻。她才不会对这些普通女人感兴趣的东西动心思。

她想，你总得回到屋子里，一定会全身湿透，衣服会紧贴着身子，皮肤会喘不过气。她还得把那些衣服脱了，整理（讨厌的、野蛮生长的）头发，再穿上另一身衣服，最后还得去安慰瑟瑟发抖的牙齿。她当然讨厌咖啡，但她别无选择，谁让她早上已经喝掉了最后一包茶。

咖啡浇灭了她对那个吻的幻想，连带着涌动的欲望和愚蠢的罗曼蒂克情怀一起不知所踪，而后风平浪静。

理智败下阵来，她想要那样的吻，但她厌恶想要雨中湿吻的自己。为什么就不能安于平淡干燥的吻呢？

* * *

Hermione Granger第一次想要吻我的时候正在下雨。

我们那时在吵架，毫无疑问。我们总是在吵架。我们在魔法部一起做项目，不，成为搭档不是我们自己的主意。但那绝对是魔法部有史以来最糟糕的主意，想想魔法部的种种决定你就知道这种称赞道出的真相。我们在一起时，吵架用的时间远超工作；但我们总能完成指派的任务，往往结果还精彩绝伦。

有些时候，我们还能发现些十分了不得的东西，这大概也是我和她一直做搭档的原因，尽管我们......纷争不断。

那次吵架从她的办公室开始，而后我大步离开，又狠狠地摔了门，她也跟了出来。当时才不过上午十一点钟，但我对她的容忍却已经到了一年里的极限，我自然不会停下脚步。

你也许认为我是享受和她吵架才总惹她。事实不争——我只是恨她总要细细琢磨我说的每个字，质疑我的每个决定，还从不放弃把她的那套强加给我。她怀疑我的一举一动，我很恶心、很厌烦。

我知道我的家族在战争里欠了不少债，我知道我扮演了什么角色，我没有一天不在质疑我曾经的决定。我想知道那时如果我的选择不同，现在会是什么样子。但黑魔——伏地魔死了都已经六年。渐渐有人开始尊敬我，我也不再害怕巫师界众人的眼光。日复一日，我一点点恢复Malfoy的声誉。

这不简单；每一步一场硬仗，但我下定了决心。

所以当Hermione Granger总以为她了解所有的事情，总卯着劲要揭发我、鄙夷我，我不可能不生气。

我承认我的确曾故意去惹她。我收到的每一次冷嘲热讽、鄙夷斜视都让我证明自己的欲望不减反增，我想证明大家错了，我想证明我能自力更生，把过去抛诸脑后而后闯出一番天地。

那天吵架是为了项目的走向，毫无疑问我和她意见不合。最初我们还彬彬有礼地用逻辑征服对方，但最后却以指名道姓和人身攻击结束，不过这不算是意外。

我甚至都不记得她说了什么让我夺门而出。我只记得如果我不想缺胳膊少腿就必须这么做。

她追上我时我刚走到电梯。电梯间里没人时，她大喊大叫，我咬牙切齿，有人时我们就死盯着对方。

知道魔法部有个出口直通大街的人不多。她没注意到我要去哪里，只是气哄哄地跟着，要我对她做出回应。

我推开门后走了不到两步就淋了个透透彻彻。但我不在乎。

又五步之后，她喊了我的名字。别问我为什么停下转身，别问。她的声音里有些什么——直至今日我还没能起出名字。

我能分辨出女人何时想吻我。Granger眼中的一些东西说了实话。她有那种神情，但她想要更多。她想要跑进雨中，想要时间停滞，想要在倾泻而下的雨水里被吻到失去理智。她的欲望从身体弥漫而出，她凝望着我，犹豫不决。

我被吓得说不出话来，一动不动，只能回望着她。若她那时真的兴致大发，我绝对做不到阻止她，我呆愣到如同一尊雕塑。

你也许觉得从不停骂我到想要吻我这个巨变该对我影响不小，我该也会突然想要吻她，然后我们就会演上一出教科书般的爱情故事。故事会以婚礼协奏曲、肖邦、亲朋好友用刀叉不停敲着杯子换来羞涩的吻作为结局。

她对故事作何预想呢？

不过你要先弄清楚一点：吻Hermione Granger是那一刻我绝对不会想做的事情，不，是我这辈子绝对不会想做的事情，句号。

一辆汽车飞驰而过，轮子撞向积水，声音惊天动地。魔法消失，咒语解除。Granger瞪了我一眼，而后门被重重关上。不过那声巨响终究没能敌过瓢泼的雨声。

* * *

我说过的那种光华、那种光晕有惊人的潜能，它有一种科幻色彩。就好像Granger周身的分子要比其他分子有更快的震动速度。我逐渐意识到这种光影朦胧其实是她想做、渴望做的所有事情的总和。

破壳而出，而后挣脱循规蹈矩、逻辑通顺的生活和她每每只差半次心跳的距离。不仅是雨中热吻，她还希望很多事情可以不一样。有些是她确实渴望的，有些是她不想要却还总是渴望的。所有这些暗流、这些潜能一同让她发光。

* * *

第二次想吻我时，她喝醉了。

不是你想的那个样子。那是雨天意外后的八个月左右，当时正值圣诞时节。魔法部要开一年一度的圣诞派对，而我和Granger那天手上有个任务到了最后期限。派对开始时我们还没结束，弄完手头的工作后，找借口离开并没太大意义，毕竟没人会拒绝现成的晚饭和酒。

还有Granger。

事实是，尽管我十分想要忘记，那事还是刻在了记忆里。怎么能忘呢？一个我看不上的女人，我和她无休无止地吵了两年，她突然就想要吻我，这是什么你随随便便能忘记的事？我真的很想忘记。但两个无解的问题不舍得放过我。

为什么她会想要吻我？为什么她最终没有？

一定有什么阻止了她，但我不知道该去哪里找答案。

和她一起工作变得......陌生了。我们的吵架也变了味道。那些争吵失去了原有的爪牙。我想这无可避免。最后的最后，我们除了工作必要外再无交流。

但是我们知道了该如何好好工作。那大概与她固执的职业道德和我固执的骄傲有关。如果我要做一件事，我只会把它做到最好。雨天和圣诞之间的那几个月高效却死寂。我最后适应了这种安静，但却总能注意到Granger何时真正离开了我的视线。

派对就是工作场合典型的那种派对：人们大喝特喝，说些平时不会说的话，做些平时不敢做的事，抱怨一下恋爱或者工作或者随便什么事。我那时只是在打发时间，和能说话的人说上几句，盼着早点结束然后早点回家。

我偶尔会看向Granger在的地方，那是雨天意外后我养成的习惯。一个摆脱不掉的恶习。我必须知道她在哪里。如果她离开了，我不用知道她要去哪里，但如果我们在同一间屋子里，我就必须得知道她在我的什么方向。也许我是在尝试着和她保持安全距离。也许我是想知道能不能再抓到一次她那样看向我。

我发现了她手里总是握着酒杯，几乎我每看一次，那杯子里液体的颜色就换一次。但那用不着我去忧心，至少在最初的两个小时四十七分钟里不用。

事发前我正在和苏菲亚说话，一个我十分想上但却懒于花力气去勾搭的缄默人。我本该早早预料到有大事要发生，不该因为没有雨水就掉以轻心。我想得太少了。

Granger走过来和我说了几句工作的事后，苏菲亚就识趣地走开了。她反反复复地说着她对其中一个选择的不放心，我在一旁咬牙。我还是更喜欢Granger在屋子的另一边，这一点上我毫不质疑。

她说得越多，我就越生气。我只能怒视着她，“你知道的吧，这派对是给我们用来放松的，用来享受的，不是用来谈工作的。”

她的眼睛轻微地眯了起来，就是那一刻——和多个月前她的表情如出一辙。我只能愣在当场，目瞪口呆。她全身绷紧宛如石化，但她的眼神变得无比炽热。那一刻不过持续了几秒钟，但我血管中的血液却已经在沸腾，我就那么等着，手足无措。

她眨眼时咒语如几个月前一样瞬间解除。她的神情有些伤感。伤神之际，她一口吞下了手中的酒。而后她微微向我倾身，双手搭在我胸口，轻轻踮起脚尖凝视着我的双眼。现在轮到我石化了。

但那时她想要的不是一个吻，“有时，我真的很想就这么放开自己，”她的声音很轻。

而后她离开，却把温热的呼吸留在了我皮肤的记忆中。派对喧闹，音乐轰鸣，笑声在耳边隆隆作响。喝完酒后我落荒而逃。我不想再次碰上Granger，我不敢冒这个险。我不信任自己。

不，我不是想吻她，也不是想让她吻我，但过去的几个月我一直想弄清楚她为什么没有吻我。从想着 **她没有吻我** 到想着 **吻她** ，这不算是跨了很大的一步。

* * *

所谓潜能，就是一直潜伏，等待、等待，直到某天一触即发。它等得越久，造成的伤亡就越大。

那时就有一种这样的暗潮在汹涌，如即将射出的剑、如正要发咒的魔杖。它属于一个女人，她把自己裹挟在原则和理想中，她身陷自造的囹圄，她太想证明自己。

不过，只要你敢去拨动扳机，让她放开不算难事。

* * *

Granger第四十七次想要吻我时，我毫不犹豫。

我吻了她。

那时在下雪。四月飞雪并不常见，但伦敦的天气很少按常理出牌。我打算去魔法部附近的一家咖啡厅吃些午餐。我给自己找了无数借口——我喜欢那里的食物，我需要新鲜空气，我想舒展下手脚——但事实是，Granger那天中午有个约会，我想躲她远远的。我出门时已经过了午餐时间，是我自己的错，我无可辩驳。

我的桌子就在窗边，我双目无神地看着零星的雪花没来得及堆积就化成了水。我甚至记不得自己吃了什么。我满脑子都是Granger。Hermione。我已经开始这么称呼她了；有关于她的记忆磨去了棱角，磨出了姓名。

所有的戏谑和嘲弄的眼神都没能把她逼上绝路，她自闭自封。

圣诞派对之后，我开始做记录。她第三次想吻我是在一个月后，第四次，只隔了两周，然后变成了一周。但我能看出她在挣扎。因为总会有几周她完全躲着我，几乎从不看向我。

派对上她说的话泄露了她的心。我细致认真地观察她，一层层揭开面纱。我突然弄懂了她——至少一点点。别问我为什么会痴迷于看穿她。我已经开始无法解释自己的行为，而且相信我，我不是没试过。

她就直接住进了我的脑子，一段时间后，我对此也逐渐不太介意了。

我吃过午饭往回赶时天色看起来不大好，冰冷、灰暗。我把手揣在口袋里，无神地看着街上的行人。

她径直走过了我，我甚至毫无察觉。三步之后她喊了我的名字。她的语调和平常如出一辙，一般接下来，她要么会说我做错了什么，要么就是我哪里惹到她了，要么就是我怎么侮辱了她或她的朋友。

我做好了准备。她走向我，而后一切开始。上周的一份报告我一直没签字，造成了资金和项目进程上的一连串拖延。她喋喋不休，我双唇紧抿。

我只能听到飞驰而过的汽车和行人匆匆的脚步声，我一直看着她。她期待着我的答复。我只是耸耸肩告诉她回去后一定先签字。

她站着，凝望着我。雪花纷飞。她的瞳孔变得深邃，而后她看向天空。一片雪花缓缓落下，几经辗转最后停在她的发丝间。那时我一定是被什么操控了心神。这是我能给之后发生的事找到的唯一解释。

我的两个问题被回答了一个。在那个雨天过去将近一年后，我终于知道了是什么阻止了她第一次吻我。

但至于那天她为什么想要吻我和之后四十五次的欲吻未吻仍是一团迷雾。我一无所获。

我双手还是紧缩在口袋里，大概是因为她长久的凝视，我也看向天空。她的视线追逐着雪花，眼睛忽闪，睫毛颤抖，脸上满是赞叹。我对这景象不是十分感冒，看了几眼后就收回目光，却正好撞上了她那样的神情。第四十七次。

其实第三十一次时，我就已经开始想要吻她。我不是有意要数出次数的。她当然也没有在满面红光；那是一种很微妙的状态，但不知为何，我总是能察觉到它。直到第十次的时候，我才发现自己一直在记录着她何时想要吻我。这就和我必须知道她在房间的哪个角落一样自然而然地发生，我后知后觉。

就是在那一瞬间，我发现我熬不到第四十八次了；我必须知道为什么。

所以我吻了她。她震惊、她反抗。我在她的唇上笑出声来。她不喜、她一把推开。我抓住她的手臂，把她拉到怀里。但刚才吻她的勇气已经消失不见，我站在原地，不知道接下来要做些什么。

雪花在我们周围飘扬。

告诉你一个秘密。狂妄自大、优越自负的伪装之下，我其实十分绝望。我可以轻易拿下我遇见的数百女人，但在这个女人这里，我真正尊敬且敬仰的这个女人，我的经验毫无价值。

她给我的眼神里先是愤怒，然后是警惕，再是疑惑，最后她的神情变得柔和。我慢慢放开她，想到了她可能的反应后不禁畏缩——可怜的Malfoy，他疯了吧？也许我搞错了她给我的那种神情。也许在那个雨天的上午她就已经决定了我不值得她浪费时间，也配不上她眼角的余光。

然后，终于，她吻了我。属于她的潜能睡醒了。

我只能说，那个吻是完美的。我猜她也这么觉得，因为事后她有对我笑。

我的心扑通一声坠落在地，我知道我还毫无准备，但巨幕已经拉开。我也知道我一旦离开就会活不下去。

* * *

那不是一个雨中湿吻，不过也算有东西在不断落下。好的事情是，她没有瞎想，那是她的老毛病之一。她总是想太多。她自己也知道问题所在，然后她就会因为想太多而想太多。

那个飞雪中的吻让她斩断了一切杂念，只是片刻而已。但我却因此陷入深思。

她不是那种会在雨中热吻的人。

所以我给她买了一把雨伞。

FIN


End file.
